Hastío y traición
by Victoire Black
Summary: Si se podía describir con una sola palabra lo que le ocurría a Marietta aquel año, esa palabra era hastío. Justo eso. Estaba harta de tener que fingir, de estar con una sonrisa en el rostro y con el corazón hecho pedazos, de seguir a personas que la amenazaban, de obedecer a quienes la odiaban... Estaba harta de su vida, y de lo que ocurría alrededor de ella.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, y únicamente los uso por diversión.

* * *

**Hastío y traición.**

* * *

Si se podía describir con una sola palabra lo que le ocurría a Marietta aquel año, esa palabra era hastío. Justo eso. Estaba harta de tener que fingir, de estar con una sonrisa en el rostro y con el corazón hecho pedazos, de seguir a personas que la amenazaban, de obedecer a quienes la odiaban... Estaba harta de su vida, y de lo que ocurría alrededor de ella.

Desde tercer año estaba enamorada de un Hufflepuff un año mayor que ella, pero era sencillamente ignorada. Se lo contó a su mejor amiga desde que había entrado al colegio, Cho, pero ella... bueno, traición sería la palabra más adecuada para lo que hizo. Y eso la marcó para siempre.

¿Qué ocurrió? Al otro día, Roger fue corriendo a la Sala Común para avisarle a todos que iba a ir al baile de Navidad con la francesa elegida como campeona de Beuxbatons en el Torneo, Fleur Delacour, y comentó a todos que quien iba a ir al baile con Cho era nada más y nada menos que el gran amor de Marietta, y uno de los campeones de Hogwarts. A las pocas semanas, el que no se cruzara a alguien en la Sala Común cantando la canción inventada por Peeves de "_la china y el campeón que se revuelcan en el sillón_", era porque no era de Ravenclaw. Y el que no la viera a Marietta llorando por los rincones como Myrtle, estaba ciego.

Pero resultaba que Cho la tenía amenazada. Tenía miedo de que su novio se enterara de que Marietta estaba enamorada de él, y de que en realidad ella estaba enamorada del otro campeón, Harry, y la dejara. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por qué lloraba, debía responder que su hermanito estaba muy enfermo en San Mungo. Lo peor de todo, era que Marietta era hija única.

—Ven, vamos —le pidió Cho aquella tarde, cuando entró a la Sala Común en la torre y vio a su "amiga" llorando, como era usual, en un rincón cerca de las escaleras.

—¿A dónde? ¿contigo? —le espetó de mal modo Marietta.

—Ay, ¿por qué me tratas así? ¡Ven! Creo que le estoy por contar a Cedric lo que tu ya sabes —le dijo con voz alegre, sonriendo, pero se entendía a leguas que era una amenaza a viva voz. Ambas salieron de la torre, y se sentaron en un pasillo a hablar.

—No sé por qué sigo haciéndote caso, y no le cuento a todos la verdad.

—Nadie te creerá, idiota, y lo sabes. Además, tengo más secretos tuyos que contar, más comprometedores que lo que puede llegar a ser que todos se enteren que estás enamorada de Cedric Digg... —fue interrumpida por una risotada a sus espaldas.

—¿Que la Llorona de Edgecombe está enamorada de Diggory? ¡Ja!, con esta información me vuelvo el rey del colegio —se burló un chico rubio acercándose a ambas.

—Como abras la boca, te la coso con una maldición, Smith.

—Zacharias para ti, mi querida —le guiñó un ojo, y Cho lo apuntó con la varita, echando chispas por los ojos.

—¡Basta los dos! —gritó Marietta, al borde del llanto—. ¿Y qué si me gusta Cedric? ¡La gente tiene derecho a enamorarse en este maldito castillo!

—Disculpa, querida damisela —ironizó el Hufflepuff con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y tú qué opinas del tema, Chang? ¿Sabías acaso que el rumor más extendido esta semana es que Potter está enamorado de ti? Parece que un pajarito le contó a alguien que te pidió para ir al baile, y tú llorando como la víctima que eres le respondiste que amarías hacerlo, pero que no podías porque Diggory te tenía amenazada.

—¡¿De dónde diablos sacas tantas estupideces, por Merlín?!

—Ya te lo dije, un pajarito... —y guiñándole un ojo, se fue por donde había venido.

—Ahora tú... ya lo sabes, lo tuyo con Cedric es imposible, él jamás se fijaría en una idiota como tú, así que más te vale que mantengas la boca cerrada —volvió a amenazarla Cho, y se levantó del suelo—. Ahora, _queridísima amiga_, que tengas buenas noches.

El llanto descontrolado de Marietta Edgecombe fue lo único que sintieron los retratos de aquel pasillo durante toda la noche.


End file.
